


My Shitty Life

by LifeGoddessIsobel (SmutGoddessKatt)



Category: Fuck u - Fandom
Genre: Other, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutGoddessKatt/pseuds/LifeGoddessIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, today I will tell you about my shitty life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shitty Life

Brevity is the soul of wit, but we need your content to have at least ten characters in it.

 

haha AO3 ur a bitch today aren't you, so here you goooooooo.

 

im drunk (not.)

 

Okay, but really. Today was a bit shitty. I'm on vacation in America. The state is called Florida. Get it? Flo-Rida! Hah. I'm going to be here for 12 days and I got here yesterday. It's not very fun. I hope you guys like my stories, because I think their terrible, personally. I like smut but fluff is fine. I'm never horny either? Whatever. I'm a fucking twat. I have Wattpad, Quotev and Twitter. I also have Instagram and Facebook. I will give you my Wattpad and my Quotev and MAYBE MY TWITTER. I have like three though (Twitter). Hmmmmmm. This is a long paragraph. BYE BITCHES, BASTARDS AND BUTTHEADS. (Alliterative tho).

 

I ALMOST FORGOT. (Mickey mouse reference)

 

im going to universal.


End file.
